Feliz Cumpleaños Usuratonkachi
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de naru-chan, pero el no quiere ver a nadie, su pelinegro viene para consolarlo un rato... OoC y semi AU .. espero que les guste... mi pequeño regalo para naru en su cumpleaños n.n


_**Disclaimer 1: Ammy: Naruto**_y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos, la historia sería totalmente diferente, **Kyo:** en otras palabras, lo hacemos sin fines lucrativos…

**Disclaimer 2: Kyo: C**ontiene **YAOI [**Relación Chico x Chico**] **si no les gusta, fácil, no lo lean…;)

**Disclaimer 3: Kyo: L**a historia es totalmente de la loca… **Ammy:** Cof Cof! **Kyo: **Bien, de mi Nee-chan Ammy-sama, si ven alguna parecida, por favor avisarnos ;)

**Aviso Final: Kyo: S**i que jodes ¬¬ **Ammy: **y que le hacemos ¬¬*, el fic es un poco **AU [**Universo Alterno**] **& **OoC [O**ut **o**f **C**haracter**] **para que Sasuke este mas melosito si es un Ooc y para que ande por ahí por Konoha como si nada ha de ser un AU bastante AU xP … Ahora sí, sin más, que lean!~Nya!

_Mi pequeño regalo para mi dobe favorito! Naru-chan!_

**HBD Usuratonkachi!**

**E**l pelinegro entro con cautela por una de las ventanas de la casa de Naruto, sin hacer mucho ruido camino hasta la habitación de este, viendo que estaba dormido fue a la nevera y guardo el paquete que traía…

_No estaba totalmente dormido, simplemente no quería abrir los ojos, no quería vivir ese día, simplemente quería que siguiera corriendo, como si él mismo no existiera, __que todos se olvidaran de él, como solía suceder todos los años… no quería burlas, no quería odio, no quería escuchar gente celebrando que el Kyyubi fuera sellado, no quería saber nada de eso, simplemente quería desaparecer; El recorrido de las lagrimas se volvía a marcar por sus mejillas, estaba boca abajo en su cama con su cara mirando fijamente la ventana, se escuchaban un par de fuegos artificiales, dentro de poco anochecería y todo el bullicio empezaría…_

Se percato de entrar en silencio a la habitación, estaba un poco oscura ya que dentro de poco el sol se terminaría de esconder, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios cerró la puerta con seguro, aunque después de todo ni se necesitaría, porque eran los únicos en la casa; Camino con lentitud, como un gato que asecha su presa y en un movimiento rápido se lanzo contra el cuerpo del rubio que se estremeció un poco al sentir el movimiento…

_Lo tenían inmovilizado, de las piernas, de las manos y la cabeza presionada para que no viera la cara del agresor… lo habían tomado totalmente desprevenido…__y fuera de todo no quería hacer nada, era mejor que lo mataran y dijeran que simplemente estaba dormido…_

-Que haces aquí, en tu casa, solo, triste, si es tu cumpleaños Usuratonkachi- susurro Sasuke en el oído del rubio viendo como este se estremecía-

-Sasuke-Baka! Me asustaste!, pensé que era otra persona..-

-Acaso esperabas a alguien más Dobe?-

-No… pero pensé que alguien había entrado de mala fe…- susurro el rubio-

-Nah, vamos, que haces aquí si se supone que es tu cumpleaños- hablo el moreno mientras que se bajaba de la espalda de Naruto-

-A nadie le importa, están muy ocupados celebrando otro tipo de cosas- dijo el rubio sin cambiar su posición-

-Por Kami-sama…Naru-chan tu sabes que todos te aprecian mucho, cuando venía de camino con cada persona que me cruzaba me preguntaban por ti, pero no sabía que responder porque no me contestaste el teléfono!-

-Teme…- susurro Naruto incorporándose un poco

-Sí, todos tenían pensado hacer algo contigo, pero era sorpresa, así que no te podían decir, solo esperaban cruzarse contigo, pero como ni sales, ni le contestas el teléfono a tu novio- dijo indignado el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio-

-Ahh lo siento Teme, pero he estado triste… después de todo, todos están celebrando que Kyyubi fue sellado, y nadie se acuerda de mi…- dijo melancólicamente el rubio-

-Yo me acorde de ti… y yo soy alguien ¿verdad?

-Teme…Te amo- susurro Naruto mientras se dejaba acunar por el pelinegro-

-Yo también te amo Dobe- susurro mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza- te traeré mi regalo…-

El rubio se quedo sentado en la cama esperando con ansias lo que le fuese a traer el moreno, luego entro dejando ver un pequeño trozo de ponqué en un plato blanco…

-La llamo Ponqué de chocolate a la Sasuke…- susurro con una sonrisa divertida-

-Por qué?-

-Porque saque esta receta especialmente para ti… fue algo que me enseño mi madre hace mucho… y la hice para ti…-susurro mientras su cara se iba tornando de un color rojizo-

-Gracias Teme…- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibir la torta…

-Te lo daré con una condición…-

-Entonces así ya no es regalo!- dijo cruzándose de brazos indignado…

-Te la daré si sales conmigo después a ver a los chicos que te están buscando…- dijo ignorando el comentario-

-Está bien… pero déjame probarlo ya 'ttebayo!- dijo mientras se erguía mejor y halaba a Sasuke haciéndolo sentar junto a él- Dame!- ordeno-

-Como mande… Cumpleañero- dijo mientras le extendía una cucharada…- y… que tal me quedo?-

-Mmm, te quedo delicioso teme… quien diría que cocinaras tan rico Sasu-chan-

-Jejeje mamá hizo un buen trabajo- susurro mientras le daba otra cucharada…

-Pasaste la prueba, saldré contigo a ver que tienen para hacer los chicos, después de terminar el ponqué-

-Me alegra verte tan feliz como siempre Naru-chan! –dijo mientras le sonreía, le encantaba ver al rubio con su típica expresión zorruna… era mejor verlo feliz, molestando por ahí, que triste…-

-Gracias por todo Sasu…-


End file.
